Uncharted
by cheatengen
Summary: Master Cheif is at it again but a little bit cubed. First fanfic. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own anything in the story except the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Chief enters the phantom with cuffs on his hands. A elite pushes him ahead and sits him down. The UNSC had picked up a transmition about a forunner temple with a reclamer symbol on the door, so the Covy had a bounty on him alive. The Arbiter has infaltrated the new Covy, but is a minor and doesn't have access to classified files, and what better to up his class then to capture the the most wanted man in the covy. Still having contacts to the UNSC, he made arangments to "capture" the Chief and let him take a look at the temple, then shoot his way out, uping the arbiter's statis and alowing the UNSC to get some more info on the temple. You think it whent like that? Nope.**

Auther's note: it was short but gets you up to speed. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers note: Like I said before, I am sorry for a short first chapter but I hope this makes up for it. And one last thing, this takes place after halo 4, just for them idiots out there.(CoolmanDC)**

Like I said it didn't turn out like they had planed. The Arbitor sits across from the cheif, with minor armor on but no helmet. There plan was overherd by a grunt, and with his skweeky little voice, got them in big trouble. The phantom left the landing bay,and started heading to the temple. When they got there, the temple shocked even the cheif,even though he didn't show it. The temple came out of a clif, was as tall as the infinity was long, and just as wide. But that wasn't what shocked them, it was the large, glowing, perple reclamer symbol. The cheif normally saw red, meaning it was controled by the didact, and blue, meaning it was controled by the librarian. Did this temple hold another forunner? The cheif also noticed that they were prepering for him. He counted at least 16 hunters, 20 zelots armed with a energy swords and collstion rifles, 20 skermishers, and 20 hevey grunts, all concentrated on him. He knew he wasn't geting out easly. he and the arbitor were pushed fowerd, in the direction of the temple, with the army folowing. they came to a door surounded by a forcefeald. The forcefeald looked like a bubble sheald, but was purple with a pink reclamor symbol in each pentagon. The arbitor taped the sheald, and it made a noise like he taped glass. A elite made a serises of noises, then the arbitor said, acting as a translator,"he said they call it'metal glass', becouse it feels like glass but is stronger then any known metal. the cheif tried to touch it, but his hand went right on throu and it pulled the rest of him in. he turned around and tried to go back, but it wouldn't let him. the arbitor mouthed "try to deactivate it" the cheif turned around and whent to the door. it opened for him so he walked in. he walked through a long hallway,hoping at the end is the control panal, but insted, he find a purple portal. the frame was made out of black-ish-purple-ish blocks that are not at all gos up to touch it, and when he did, he started geting dizzy, intill he passes out cold, but before he does, he herd a varry fammiller female voice say"walcome home"

auther's note: is it better then the first? please leave any ideas or coments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther's note: From now on, the story is going to say what POV it is. thank you.**

Cheif POV

I woke up feeling like I was having a hangover. It was bright, even though I was in a cave, I look around and realize i'm not in a cave, but in a forest. What was really strange was that it was all blocks, including the sun. 'where am I?' I wondered. The sun was setting at a much faster rate then it should be. it was about mid-day and would be night in a matter of minutes. I started walking around, and then I noticed the animals that are blocky to. they were blocky farm animals, not real wildlife. It was now dark, so I turned on my helmet light. I sudenly get hit by a arrow and my sheald made it bounce off. I look at the person or thing that shot it. It was a cubed skeleton with a bow, so it should be easy to kill. I ran up to it and punched it. It turned red and fell to its side. It droped some arrows and dissapered. 'what hapened with the bow?' I thought. I walked some more and then I herd foot steps and saw something on my radar. 'The skeleton didn't show on my radar for some reason, so what could this be?' I thought. I looked in the direction and figured that it was behind a tree, so I looked around the tree. What I saw shocked me. It was a non-cube girl. She had orenge hair, green eyes, and C-cup breasts. She was wearing a green hoody with a black sad face on the hood, and looked like, from what I was seeing, she wasn't wearing any pants. She stumbled in suprize and fell to the ground. As I put out my hand, I say "sorry, are you okay?" She grabs my hand and pulls herself up and says "I'm ok." She looks up curious, and said"Why haven't you run away yet?" I get confused by the question, so I ask " why would I?" She now looks at me confused and asks " do you now who I am?" I answer " no." She says "why don't you?" "I just got here." I answer. She then looks at me freaked out of her mind, like she is about to passout."Thats not a excuse!" she snaps at me, looking angry as shit. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" She looks at me,confused again."Why would I Know?""Now if you stop being a atention hore, you may know." That was it for her. Her face was the redist face I have ever seen, in anger, not for blushing you perverts. A glowing, spinning block that says TNT on the sides aperes in her hand. She slams it in my face, and exploded. I went flying back and hit a tree. It knocks my sheald down but does not hurt me. She turns around, fist clunched, and starts walking away. I get up and walk up to her without her noticing, and slamed her head down with my hand so hard, it broke the dirt block under it. I lean down and wisper,"You're not the only one with a powerful hand." "how much do you masterbate?" she asked, under my hand.

Authers note: I am done with another chapter! I have noticed not a whole lot of coments, so please comment what you think. I am also open to ideas, so please leave them.


End file.
